Unexpected Futures
by Spike-Spiegel2
Summary: After Graduating from Hogwarts Harry and Hermione disappear. Ten years later, Ron finds them and is suprised at the life they have made for themselves.
1. Found

****

Unexpected Futures – Chapter 1

I don't own anything in this story. Maybe the plot, but just to be safe, I don't own anything. All Characters and places belong to J.K. Rowling, Scholastic, Warner Bothers, and anything I may have missed.

Unexpected Futures

Ron Weasley now had few things left in his life. Almost everyone he knew was dead. His entire family, minus the twins Fred and George, were all dead. His mother Molly, His father Arthur, his little sister Ginny, and his three other brothers Percy, Bill, and Charlie, all dead. The other two remaining Weaseys, beside himself, had become the top creaters and retailers of magical joke items, and co-owners of Weasley Wizard Wheezes, their chain of shops which were located all over the world. The other owner of the 3W was the mysterious Evan James, who was an American wizard who thought the twins had great promise. Ron, however, after the death of his family, dedicated his life to the destruction of the dark arts. He now lived at Hogwarts and was second in command after Dumbledore in the war against the darkness. Besides the twins, Dumbledore, Sirius, and Remus were the only people Ron had left. All his other friends were dead. Except his two oldest friends, which he held dearest. He wasn't sure if they were alive or not (nobody knew), but deep down in his heart, he knew, or prayed, Harry and Hermione were alright.

Their sudden disappearance left a huge void in his life. 

It had happened on the way home from their seventh year of Hogwarts. They had just graduated.

* * *

-_ten years earlier_

"Dammit," Harry exclaimed," they are doing it again!" Harry had just received a letter and he did not seem happy.

"Who are you talking about, and what are they doing?" Ron asked

"Sirius and Dumbledore. They are trying to run my life again. They signed me up for Auror training without even asking me beforehand. I'm supposed to report to training camp on the fifteenth of this month. Sirius is picking me up at Kings Cross and taking me to his house to wait for my schedule date."

"I thought you wanted to be an Auror? Or would you rather play quidditch?" Ron questioned.

This had obviously been the wrong thing to say. "What is that supposed to mean, that I'm only good for fighting evil and playing quidditch?" Harry demanded, now clearly pissed off," What if I wanted to be a businessman, or I wanted to study dragons off in Romania? Are you saying I don't have the capacity to handle these jobs?"

"Look at this Harry," Hermione said," they did the same thing to me. Mcgonnagal got me a meeting with some research company to research new charms, spells, and potions. Who says I even want a job like that. People are making assumptions about my future because of my past academic history. What if I wanted to be an Auror, or a charm breaker at Gringotts like Bill."

"I don't know, I assumed Harry here, would either be a professional quidditch player or some kind of dark arts fighter, and you some kind of job that shows off your intellect and brains."

"I don't believe this," Harry said in disbelief," The whole world sees me and Hermione as some, pardon the pun, magical savior and a walking brain. Of all people, I believed thought more of us, it would've been you. But no you're just like all the others. Let's go Hermione, we're obviously useless here since we aren't solving school problems or fighting evil. "

With that said, Harry and Hermione swiftly got up and left ron stunned and short for words.

* * *

Forty minutes later they arrived at Kings Cross. Ron had tried to apologize to Harry and Hermione, but they were still mad at the worlds assumptions of them.

As everyone was getting off, Ron went looking for his friends. He went to their compartment but they had left. He got off the train and spotted them heading for the barrier. He was right up behind them when they passed through. He stepped through the barrier and looked around. They didn't appear to be anywhere. He continued to look but there was no sign of them. There was no way they had gotten away that fast. He had passed right after them. He spotted Sirius.

"Hey Sirius," Ron yelled. He waved and ran of to Harry's Godfather. "Sirius, did you see Harry and Hermione pass through the barrier?"

"No," Sirius replied," aren't they with you?"

"No, I kind of made them mad on the train, they got up and found a different compartment."

"Don't worry, they'll get over it. It was probably just two similar people you saw."

"Yeah probably. When they come out, say I'm sorry for me, I have to go get my stuff. See you later Sirius."

"Bye"

* * *

__

-Present

Ever since that day Ron Weasley has had people searching for them. But so far not even a follicle of hair has surfaced.

This memory had been played through his head every day for the last ten years. Each more painful than the last.

Knock, Knock, Knock …"Come in!" Ron yelled.

Sirius walked in ," There's some good news, and some bad news."

" The good news?"

" The good news is there have been no attacks in the last three months by Voldemort or any of his death eaters. In fact all the known and suspected death eaters are all missing, they have disappeared apparently off the face of the world. But the bad news is this is seen as though he's planning some mass attack on Hogwarts or the Ministry. Which means we need some serious protection on them both in case of an attack."

There was another knocking on the door. "Come in." Ron said.

"Mr. Weasley," The boy said excitedly," We found them!"

Ron's brow furrowed," Whom?"

"Harry and Hermione!"


	2. Background

Unexpected Futures- Chapter 2

****

I do not own anything in this story; everything belongs to their respected owners.

Unexpected Futures- 2

Five seconds of silence passed as the words Ron had been waiting for hung in the air. 

"Seriously?" Ron whispered.

"Yes! We were contacted by a new member in their organization," the young boy said excitedly" we have a portkey already set up to take us there immediately."

"Where are they?" Ron said in an increasingly excited voice.

"New York City, New York. They have just been granted full U.S. citizenship. They can do anything and not be deported, which is lucky for the business they're supposedly in."

" I don't care, let's just go" Ron said impatiently

"Yes sir." He left the room and fetched the portkey specialist. 

" Hello my name is Jerry Hyde, but you can just call me Hyde. I'm the portkey specialist. Touch the can and I'll activate it," Hyde said.

Sirius and Ron grabbed it," I'm taking us to our hotel in New York so we can plan where to meet them," Hyde said.

Ron and Sirius nodded, and with that the man touch the can, muttered 'Activate', and they were off.

* * *

Seconds later the three men arrived in their fancy New York Hotel. There was another man already sitting next to a computer

"Mr. Weasley," Hyde said," this is Raymond Johnson, a muggle computer specialist working for us. Ever since we found out about Harry and Hermione, he has been here researching them on their past while here in America."

"Hello," Raymond Johnson said," You can just call me Ray. It appears Mr. and Mrs. Potter have either been very lucky in the U.S. or very safe. After running a background check on them, they don't appear to have a set job or income, but they gave millions and millions of dollars to organizations. That's pretty much how they got citizenship. There is no way that his inheritance has gotten them this far. My guess is they are doing something illegal."

"Is there anything else?" Ron asked.

"The only other thing is their three kids birth certificates. Jamie, born 2002; Tony, born 2003; Michael, born 2005. Father, Harold James Potter; Mother, Hermione Anne Potter."

" Harry and… Hermione?" Ron said in a shocked voice.

" Yeah, they got married eight years ago. But that's not important, is it?"

"No, it just comes as a surprise, they never really showed signs of interest in each other in that way back at school. It's just surprising that's all."

" Yeah, well I also dug into the magical governments computers-"

"The magical government uses computers?" Sirius asked in amazement.

"Sure," Raymond answered," This entire country is pretty much ran on computers. Anyway, It says that they registered to apparate and are animagus, both of them."

"What forms?"

"They each can do two. Its very rare because it takes twice as long to learn and is twice as painful, your bones have to change and reform into the different shapes, and that probably doesn't feel too good. Harry's forms are a lion and a snake. Hermione's are a cat and an owl."

"I wonder why he would pick a snake, oh well it doesn't matter, where are they?" Ron questioned excitedly.

"Well, it doesn't matter where they are right now. We can't just go to there house and expect to be welcomed in. They have tons of security there. However, I have been asking around, every Wednesday at 12:00, them and their kids go to Central Park for exactly 2 hours with no bodyguards. This is where you should meet up with them."

"But what about the kids?"

"Don't worry, by now they're in school, but Harry and Hermione still go. Besides, it's not like your whacking' the guy."

"You're totally sure there isn't going to be anyone there?"

"Totally. But what are you guys gonna do?"

"Your going to meet up with them and get them to come back with us, forcefully if needed. We can't beat You-Know-Who without them."

"I hope your right, otherwise this will come down hard on you guys."

"That's a risk we're willing to take."

* * *

The next two days went off without a hitch and they were ready to get their old friends back.

"Ron," Sirius whispered," they have entered the park."

" The plan is to wait till they sit down at a bench, no ones gonna walk around for two hours, without taking a break, and when they do, we grab em and return to Hogwarts."

* * *

"Harry, are you totally sure they're coming for us," Hermione whispered.

"Absolutely, that guy Raymond, he told me their plan. They are planning to take us to Hogwarts once we sit down at a bench. But don't look around to make it seem anything is wrong. When we sit down, they're going to jump out to get us. What they don't know is I have a crew of eight people waiting for them."

"Your not gonna kill your best friend and godfather are you?" Hermione whispered horrified.

"No, of course not," Harry whispered back shocked," I'm gonna take em back to the house and show them our business and… the other thing."

Hermione smirked," They are gonna be shocked about the other thing."


	3. Interesting Discoveries

****

Unexpected Futures- chapter 3

I don't own anything in this story, Everything belongs to their respected owners.

Unexpected Futures-3 

"Sirius," Ron whispered excitedly," here they come. Get ready!"

Walking down the path was Harry and Hermione hand-in-hand. Harry pointed to a bench and they walked over to it and sat down.

"Now!" Ron yelled.

* * *

Harry saw it coming and whipped out a gun. "Not so fast, Ron."

Ron's eyes widened," Harry, Hermione, what are you doing he-

"Don't play dumb, you knew we were here. And don't even think about escaping, you're surrounded."

Indeed, they were, three men were holding wands, and the other five were holding drawn handguns. "Take their wands." Harry commanded.

"You're not going to kill us-" Ron started as his wand was snatched from him

"No I'm not gonna kill you. Why does everyone think I'm gonna kill you guys. I just want to show you around my business and life. I have a couple cars waiting for us."

"How did you know we wold be here?" Sirius asked.

"That guy Ray, he works for me." Harry replied simply," Lets go."

They walked to the car. It was a stretch limo. "Get in, and you, three."

Two of his bodyguards got in.

"After you." The third one said.

Ron and Sirius uneasily got in and Harry and Hermione followed.

"Gee, long time no see, we were starting to think you guys gave up on looking for us." Hermione said smiling.

"We didn't give up looking for you," Ron said exasperatedly," But-". Ron stopped seeing that she was kidding. 

"Why did you two leave?" Sirius demanded," We needed you to help fight!"

Harry's face went dark. "That's why we left. Because of you and the rest of the fucking Europe wizarding world. All of you people thought of me as is an idiot who fights evil. I wanted to prove that I can do more than fight evil. I knew people thought that of me, but not you and Dumbledore. I thought you two expected more from me. But when you two signed me up for Auror training, I knew I had to get out."

"Jeez Harry, I'm sorry. Dumbledore said you were the only one who really had a chance to beat Voldemort." Sirius said remorsefully.

"Yeah, well it's okay. Ah, here we are."

They had just pulled into the long driveway, and up to the house. 

"Jesus, Harry. This place is huge!" Ron exclaimed amazed.

"Yeah, well, come on inside we have some things to show you."

When they walked into the foyer two armed men frisked them 

"Sorry sirs, its mandatory. Any strangers coming into the house must be frisked."

Harry and Hermione led them down to a staircase heading down.

"Downstairs are magical doors that lead to all our stores and warehouses. It's a quick and easy way to get to our stores." They came up to the first door labeled: warehouse 1.

"Hermione isn't to thrilled about this business, but it does draw in a lot of money."

They stepped through the door. It was a warehouse filled with boxes.

"Come here and look at this." Harry opened a box and pulled out what appeared to be a movie box.

"Porno? You sell porno?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. It's not a very honorable business, but it's a big breadwinner. Come on, I'll show you the rest."

They walked back through the door and continued down the hall. They passed three doors labeled: shop 1, shop 2, and shop 3. They suddenly stopped at a door labeled: Las Vegas.

"This is our baby. Let's go in." They stepped through the door and were suddenly surrounded by lights and noises. "Come upstairs and I'll show you the eagle eye view. Come on."

They followed Harry to a pair of elevators. "Get in." They stepped through the doors. "I have a special key to get to the top floor. Only me and the boss of the casino have keys to the top floor. I don't want to have to run a casino everyday, so I have my top man run it. He's the godfather to my children. So I gave him the most sacred of positions."

They stepped off the elevator and walked to another set of double doors, which were only labeled: boss.

"Hey Draco, guess who came to visit."

Ron's eyes widened," Draco Malfoy is your children's godfather!"

"So, they finally found you. What did they do, try and capture you?

"Actually, yeah. But I had an informant in their group. But hey, I wanted to show them the Casino from up here."

"Yeah, right this way."

* * *

They walked back through the door to the house, when Ron exploded.

"Draco Malfoy is your children's godfather. After everything his father has done to my family."

"You just said it Ron, his father. That was Draco Malfoy, not Lucius Malfoy."

"Yeah, well, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree does it."

"Do you know why he is working for me and not his father. Because he chose not to become a death eater. His father exiled him to America. I met him on the streets, homeless and underfed. He told us his story, and we took him in, and we have been friends ever since. But come on, there is one last business, I want to show you."

They continued down the hall past doors labeled: Atlantic City, Indiana 1, and Indiana 2, till they came to a door labeled Diagon Alley.

"I've never actually entered this store. But now it doesn't really matter anymore."

The sight caught Ron's eye. "But this is Fred and George's store."

"Have you ever heard of a man named Evan James?"

"Yeah, he's the American wizard who owns half of the sto- OH, I get it, you are Evan James."

"Yeah." 

"Do Fred and George know?"

"No, they only know me as rich investor Evan James. Not mob boss Harry Potter. Well let's head back, there is one last thing I need to show you."

They passed through the door and continued down the hall. They came to a big guarded door. "Only me and Hermione have access to this room. It holds the key to bringing peace to the wizarding world.


	4. Closing of a Chapter

****

Unexpected Futures- Chapter 4

I don't own anything in this story, everything belongs to their respected owners.

Unexpected Futures- 4

* * *

They walked down the hall and came to a pane of glass. " A Griffin. A Griffin is going to bring peace to the wizarding world?"

"No. This is just one of our exotic creatures we have here. Inside it is magically enlarged hundreds of miles, but looking through, it's the size of a cage in a zoo."

"Wow. I didn't know you could expand something that far."

They started walking again as Harry explained what was held down here. "We have Basilisks, with special glass so you won't die if it looks at you, we have Phoenix's, Centaurs, Merpeople, Giants, Acromantula, Chimera's, Manticore's, pretty much every magical creature. Ah! Here we are. What is inside is very shocking."

They stepped through the doors. On each side of the room were two windows.

"Come over here to this one first." Harry said smirking.

When Ron and Sirius first saw what was inside, they both outright fainted.

"Idiots." Harry Muttered, _'Ennervate' _

"How long have they been here?" Ron demanded getting back to his feet. For inside the room, was every one of Voldemort's Death Eaters, each with the same disembodied look.

"Two months. Don't worry. They have been stripped from all magical abilities and have been given the dementors kissed."

Ron and Sirius cringed, for this meant the death eater's souls have been sucked from their bodies. "How have they been stripped of their magical abilities?"

"A very complex secret potion, which Hermione made for them. The same has been given to Voldemort."

"Voldemort! Where is He?"

"Over here."

The next sight was ten times worst than the first, but the two men held their own. "Oh my God! I don't know whether to be happy or sick. Did you do this to him?" Sirius asked horrified.

"Yeah. I tell you everything I've done to him and how I got him. I had a spy within the death eaters that Voldemort didn't know about. Anyway, he told me when the next time there was going to be a big death eater meeting. It was exactly two months ago. Me and about fifty of my men, who were wizards, went to their hideout. When they started the meeting, we did a very complicated spell, which takes away magical abilities for approximately to two hours. In this time, we overtook them and brought them back here where I gave them the potion. The next day I got my dementors, and gave all but Voldemort the kiss. Since then I have been torturing him n the muggle methods. The first thing I did was cut off all his fingers and toes. Next I cut off his left ear, but left him with one so he can hear the people's screams when they see him, as I take him to his public execution. Then I took a white-hot knife and cut out his right eye. Then I stopped to put the Cruciatus Curse on him a couple times. I doubt anyone will care if I torture the dark lord in that way. Any way then I pulled out all his teeth with a pare of pliers, and broke his neck to paralyze him. The next thing I did was probably the most brutal. I chopped off his penis, cut it up, then fed it to him." At this time Sirius started to puke, but Harry continued," Then I cut off his remaining limbs and to stop the bleeding I used a blowtorch to close the wound. Ever since then, I have been administering the Cruciatus, and the Hara Kiri curses on him daily. In a couple days, I'm gonna end all their lives, but don't tell anyone where they are. Can you promise me that? Not even Dumbledore."

"Yeah sure. Anything, right Sirius."

"Sure."

"Good. Jeez, look at the time. It's time for you to leave. Remember. Not to anyone."

* * *

5 days later 

" Mr. Weasley, hurry, Voldemort and Harry Potter are out in the courtyard!"

"Take me there!"

In a matter of seconds, it seemed, Ron and the boy were in the courtyard, which inside a clear magical enclosure, was Voldemort, with all his death eaters each on their knees facing the back of Harry Potter who was speaking out to the crowd.

"For the last ten years, these men have been terrorizing the wizarding world. But they will no longer. Two months ago, I captured them and stripped them of their magical abilities and gave the death eaters the dementors kiss and tortured Voldemort. Today I will rid the world of these scum and send them to hell with all their fallen companions."

Harry pulled out a handgun and walked up to the first death eater and pointed it towards the man's head and fired the body fell limp.

"Malfoy"

He walked to the next man and fired.

"Goyle"

He continued down the line.

"Crabbe"

"Nott"

"Avery"

"McNair"

He continued down the line until he came to Voldemort.

He drew close and whispered "My name is Harry James Potter, you killed my parents, and I'll see you in hell."

He drew back and emptied the gun into the dark lord's skull. He pulled out another clip and emptied it. With that, he turned around and walked through the crowd down to the apparating zone. Today he would continue his life, with the end of one chapter, and the opening of a new. 


End file.
